tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Saris Khan/archive4
Bio Pic annoyance Hey Saris, I wanted to ask how to fix Necromanncer's bio pic, because for some odd reason, on pages like My Freak Page, Necromanncer's logo is just a bunch of text, despite the fact he has A bio pic. I know that the wiki takes time to change bio pics but i've never seen it actually just show text instead of an actual picture, so can you tell me what is happening if you know? Stylx (talk) 12:56, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Dammit galvatron you didn't need to delete my rogue conagher page I was going to work on a first appearance and the deviantart thing still counts oh, i apologize, i'm just a bit new to this stuff i didnt mean to be rude, also thank you for puting my rogue cnagher freak on my warehouse page, i will soon have a video debut soon just please, dont delete the page The Evolved Vagineer Do I have permission to make his unique article page or is it still a bit too early to make one for him? Stylx (talk) 10:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Heee, I'm going to be releasing the finale videos for the series after xho makes (spoilurs) interesting spy & MSG vs NiiN MeeM, IS is going to be soldine's replacement, so after that, the MSG Saga is going to be my top priority, might add A little fight in there too :3, also what do you mean by sub article, do you mean like the other vagineer pages are made, explain plox XD. Also, may I have your grey tf2 team hex on mediafire please, someone has asked me for a grey scout to use as the model for their TF2 Freak. Stylx (talk) 18:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Uh, heh, I don't mean to be an annoyance but can you create the sub article for The Evolved Vagineer and then link it to me due to your superior knowledge with the wikia code. Sorry for being a pain XD. Stylx (talk) 18:39, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Orangeman's EX41 Can you link me a hex file on mediafire for it, because the files I have are not showing up, despite all of the crap I have done with them so that it would work, also on a side note, I am surprised I am still the only person who has used your 3rd archive page up till now XD. Stylx (talk) 22:03, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Just a reminder about hexing me those sexy gray robot skins you told me you saw :3 General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 11:22, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Can you come on steam for a little bit, I need to talk to you about the finale and I need to clarify some stuff about Orangeman and his alternate arsenal. Stylx (talk) 17:38, April 3, 2013 (UTC) For some weird and strange reason the folder with the grey robots doesn't show up in my Gmod. I wonder why, I'll try to do something when I have the time but now (stupid school) I can only hope you can do something. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 11:09, April 5, 2013 (UTC) curiosity what does the saxxy award picture mean on some of the specific freaks? soon in my future installments, my new TF2 freak will appear, Spesker (my stand-in character) he will posses weskers abilities like speed wich makes him dodge bullets and projectiles and other abilities Soldine1000 (talk) 16:25, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. You can see that i created a rival to Optimus Pootis now called instead Meganom instead for Heavytron. Does it sound funny that name, Meganom? Please don't delete it. Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to .Did i made something wrong with Meganom? There is a user namned Meganom??? Oh. I see, sorry. I thought i was gonna be banned. But now i accidently removed Meganom. I fix that later. Warrior's involvement in The Demon Slayers Hey Saris, I looked at Warrior's trivia, noting that you have plans for his involvement in the series, I also have ideas for his character, though i'm pretty sure they differ to yours, we might want to compare ideas and see what we can make out of it. Stylx (talk) 20:21, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, here it goes, I want to bring him back as a sort of antagonist if you will, just hear me out. I am under the impression that Warrior died not long before the main series began, which means he isn't decaying and whatnot, given these events are happening close to each other. Now in the series, I want Necromanncer to gain a new power, I've talked about it before, the one which allows his to extend his resurrection to other people and not just pyros. What I was thinking was he could recruit him and then make him a bodyguard to him, fighting a bewildered shinigami team, however, I would like him to kind of break free of the mind control that is put upon him and have him come back to the good side, as a dead man. I haven't elaborated on my idea, I would rather talk about it in more detail on steam. Anyway, how do you like my idea and can you tell me your own? Stylx (talk) 00:13, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Ah well, what I was trying to do is to put Warrior on a story line of his own similar to a character called Owen Harper from the TV show Torchwood, who also dies and gets resurrected, but due to disabilities from being a dead man, he changes because of it, ah well. Anyway when you are on steam next can you tell me about your idea plox :3 Stylx (talk) 11:47, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you think there could be a page about stand-in's so users, guests, and beginner gmodders can see what stand-in's look like? idea from this :] Hello,Galv. Thankyou for puttuing my article under warehouse so nobody could see it....unless they still can O_O. now i'm currently working on a "Meet the Turdumdus" video that explains all what i wrote in there in sections, but in video. it will also be shocasing his powers and ablities too. thanks for taking the time to read this.Oh and by the way the reasoni used the info box is because i'm new to this site and don't know how to use or even find the one where you can put a picture of your character. Turdumdus (talk) 11:09, April 13, 2013 (UTC)Turdumdus I've been trying to get the proper materials for those annoying error signs to be gone in the Evo City map, but I just can't find what I need? Do you know what game I might be missing so these overly annoying signs dissapear? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 16:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi saris i seen your videos on your youtube channel they are awesome.The use of HAT is great.Please tell me how do i create a page about my synthetmedic or my synthetspy. How do i facepose with HAT? Devad31(uselessteam(deviantart)hellman604(youtube)) Hey LordGalvatron, I was wondering why you deleted my Saildier post. I was making it because I was starting up a Gmod series, in of which Saildier is the main character. I hope this doesn't arrive late, but at least respond so I know I got your message. Signed -- 18:05, April 18, 2013 (UTC) LordGalvatron, now i have made a video with Meganom in. It is called Meet Optimus Pootis. Now can you bring his page back please. I read the guide,but do not understand.I am russian.How many times do i have to tell?I dont understand the rules,dont understand how people make pages if i create a page you immediatly mark it as picture of kickass engineer.That s it.If i do not understand the rules people can create pages about my freaks themselfes.Just forgive me i cannot do pages normally like others.(Panic,screams,explosions,exe stopped working). I read what you leaved on my talk and i dont like it.So if i cannot understand rules i will not create pages anymore.So someone else will create them i hope.So farewell tf2 freakshow you won t see pages about my freaks anymore. LateSoundBlaster (talk) 13:08, May 18, 2013 (UTC)LateSoundBlaster Thanks Saras Kha- Er. Ehem correction Lord Galvatron of Gmod, I'm here to say my gradatude of you editing the Deciptibots page, Its very appreated. Renaming Hey there, I noticed that you renamed The Masked Offender (series) to simply just The Masked Offender, which I again renamed to The Masked Offender Series. Due to this, I cannot rename the page for the freak to simply just The Masked Offender. Considering you're an admin, I was wondering if you could rename The Masked Offender (freak) to simply just The Masked Offender in order to save trouble, since I cannot do it myself due to my not being an admin. Please respond ASAP. Thanks. Rivfruifv (talk) 23:12, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Jillian189 here. I have a burning question to ask you - how do you create a warehouse page to store any Freak concepts on this wiki? I've seen others but I have no idea how to create my own. Sorry for being so dumb :) Jillian189 (talk) 04:35, April 27, 2013 (UTC) An accidental new catigory Hello, You don't know me, but I'm MikotoNui from Youtube. I'm also a member here in this wiki. I came today to you because I accidentally made a new category page without asking you first. It's just that this category is for the perverted freaks that existed in the TF2 freak world like Scoutit, Jarate Cake Dick and Porkgineer. Since no one has did it before, I decided that I could make the category without thinking twice. But after hearing from Sherman(ShermanZAtank) that I need the admin's permission to make the new category, I felt guilty. I'm really, really sorry for that. If it's too much for you, I'll get rid of the category. I hope to hear from you again. Once again, I'm sorry. MikotoNui (talk) 23:10, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Jillian189 here again. Thank you so much for showing me how to create a warehouse page! Now I can flesh out any ideas I have for any TF2 Freaks I might create. Speaking of which, I have two new ones that I want to show you here: User:Jillian189/Warehouse. I'm planning to put at least one of them up tomorrow since I have just finished their profiles (they had been concepted beforehand), but I'm not so sure on whether they qualify as Freaks or not. Jillian189 (talk) 07:06, April 28, 2013 (UTC) NOOO! SARIS, I WARN YOU, DON'T LET THAT GUY USE HANDSOME ROGUE! HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT HE DID TO MEDIZARD? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 15:36, April 30, 2013 (UTC) New hex Can you hex this for me please? http://tf2.gamebanana.com/skins/120542 :3 Stylx (talk) 20:25, May 4, 2013 (UTC) why is my pages being deleted RE: Doppel's Rampage the only real thing to remember is that cyborneer should make use of 3 of his powers. his australium combat wrenchs, his arm cannon and finally australium absorbtion. those are the 3 key things he could use from Cyborneer, so it would be wise to "showcase" them in the video before Doppel absorbs his powers. There is also the fact that the other 2 Cybors should stay out of the fight (in order to avoid the plot hole of why he didnt abosrb their powers too). ShermanZAtank (talk) 19:15, May 5, 2013 (UTC) The arm cannon should fire a short beam either in a charged mode or fired in quick single shots. ShermanZAtank (talk) 10:28, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey LordGalvatron! I made a new Scout Freak in my warehouse, just to tie up loose ends with the two last Freak profiles I showed you a while ago. Does he qualify as a TF2 Freak? I can always modify it to fit the wiki. By the way, do you put up full-fledged articles of the Freaks you've created only after you create a video about them? I've been wanting to ask you that because I was confused about how things go here. Jillian189 (talk) 22:20, May 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Spu and Spu + Question I only decided to make them recurring Freaks on their second appearence, though I'd say they were Freaky from the start. Also I need a link to Orangeman + his gun, cause I don't think I have him on my Gmod anymore. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 16:32, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Just a reply. :p Forgive me if I had mistaken anything I did here. I promise to follow the rules on here once again. I didn't wipe my pages because of you, I just got embarrassed and uncomfortable over the fact that most people saying how silly and cheesy my chars are.. Since now, I got your message, anyone who makes such foolish things about myself or chars, I promise to let you know about it. :) Once again, my fault. JT904 POOTISpencer here (talk) 22:07, May 8, 2013 (UTC)JT904 Hey there It's me again. Can Touching Story be considered an Abomination? Please respond ASAP. Thanks. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 00:44, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Sariskhan, Sorry I mislead the rules of my article "stragineer" i will be deleting it. I have some questions for you, how do I put my work-in-progress articles in my "warehouse" and i am planning to make a less scarier Classic Monster called "GOTTAM", made by me. Do i have permission from you? Thanks, Pencilme00 Favor, please? Hello, sir. I was hoping if you could do me a quick favor if possible. Would you delete the Cakehole Piss article? Reason I asked because I'm fusing the Cakehole Piss article into the Piss Cakehole since he's a clone of himself and shares the same abilities. I can't find the delete page anywhere, well even if I did find the button and delete it, I would be worried that I will get in trouble for it. My apologies if I have bothered you. Hey Saris, is it possible for you to upload the models/skins for your Freaks to the Worshop? I've been experiencing problems with garrysmod.org recently(the files won't finish downloading properly for some reason) that have been proventing me from installing them from there. Please respond ASAP. Thanks. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 23:29, May 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: GRNnnngh SEXCELLENT. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 18:08, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Indeed I'm trying to imrpove the way I use other people's Freaks in addition to improving my videos. I sometimes(but not all the time) forget the read the entire Freakshow article for them, and as a result, depict them out-of-character, as you said. Anyway, garrysmod.org is working for me again. Must've been slow internet connection or something. Thanks. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 14:24, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello Mr.Saris its me again.I just wanted to ask you how to make such infoboxes?They different when i wanted to make my own infobox.So please please PLEASE tell me how to make such infoboxes(black,pink etc) Oh and i forget can you hex this for me please?http://tf2.gamebanana.com/skins/125672 Re: ORG That would be splendid! Thanks for your offer. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 18:53, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Saris Khan, I'm a freak creator that is just starting out making freaks. I haven't made any yet, but I'm going to soon. I just needed help figuring out how to place a picture inside a character infobox. If you can help me with this, please do. Thanks, PanOfPans (talk) 23:38, May 18, 2013 (UTC)PanOfPans Hello again Mr. Saris Khan, I'm sorry to bug you again, but the character infoboxes just don't seem to work. The regular infoboxes are working, but the image is still not coming up as an image. I put in File:gm_citylimits_day_v10016.jpg (Which is my freak's picture name), in the image = slot, but it's still just coming up as text on the frame. If I get to annoying, just tell me that and I'll stop bugging you, but if you can, please help. Thanks, PanOfPans (talk) 00:25, May 23, 2013 (UTC)PanOfPans We've got a bad article on our hands A supposedly new user named Tacoberto recently put out this. I've already makred it for speedydelete, but can you move it to his warehouse? Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 01:28, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Request to use SchadenFreude please check your Youtube PM for my message. ShermanZAtank (talk) 21:50, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Demowave Here you go Saris, Demowave. I may have rushed him, I got side-tracked but worth the weight. i'm planning on redueing him sometime soon. Don'y know when but I can garent I'm going to redo Demowave.LateSoundBlaster (talk) 21:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC)